A cordless portable blower which blows off dust or the like to perform cleaning has been known (for example, see JP-A-2009-91908). In the cordless portable blower, a cleaning operation is performed in such a way that a motor built into a main body is driven by electric power of a battery pack to rotate a fan and an air flow generated is injected from an air outlet through a nozzle. A worker performs the cleaning operation in a state of grasping a handle part of the blower. Generally, in order to blow off dust or the like on the ground, a worker holds the main body of the blower in a state where the nozzle is inclined obliquely forward and downward and swings the main body from side to side to swing the nozzle from side to side, thereby blowing off the dust or the like. Meanwhile, there is also a blower which can also collect dust. In addition, in a blower having an air flow rate control function, the fan is rotated by driving the motor in a rotational speed according to a pulling amount (pulling value) of the trigger switch by a worker. That is, a worker can control the blower in a desired air flow rate by controlling a pulling amount of the trigger switch.
Since it is necessary for a worker to keep a pulling amount of the trigger switch to be constant for a long time when trying to drive the above-described blower at a constant air flow rate for a long time, there is a problem that his fingers become tired or it is difficult to grasp the main body while changing posture of the main body. As a means to solve this problem, it is conceivable to provide a mechanical fixing means for preventing the trigger switch from being returned to an initial position even when a worker detaches his fingers from the trigger switch. However, such a mechanical fixing means leads to complexity of the structure of the blower and is a factor for cost increase.